


Стопроцентная вероятность

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Mechaphilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Хэнка внезапно заводят подтяжки Коннора для носков и рубашки.





	Стопроцентная вероятность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку по арту:  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgsmtvZV4AAPsVF.jpg

Это всего лишь второй раз, когда они занимаются интимным взаимодействием_ ["Сексом, просто сексом, Коннор", - подсказкой проигрывается аудиозапись]_, и он замирает перед сидящим в широком кресле Хэнком, немного усталым, в расхристанной рубашке с подвёрнутыми рукавами.  
  
Это всего лишь второй раз, и он не такой, как был первый, два дня назад. Тогда всё было быстрым, почти скомканным, внезапно горячим _[подъём температуры корпуса - до 37,5 °C]_, непривычно влажным _[обнаружение органических жидкостей во внутренней полости, общий объём 5,88 мл]_, в темноте спальни лейтенанта.  
  
Сейчас всё по-другому, и Коннор совсем не понимает, как надо, как правильно, как лучше _[недостаточно данных для объективного анализа]_.  
  
Сейчас они - в гостиной, и здесь светло. Тихо бормочет спортивный канал, бросая отблески на кресла и диван, на лицо Хэнка, обращённое к нему, мягко улыбающееся. Хэнк сейчас совсем не торопится, и Коннор забывает провентилировать, замирая перед ним, нажимая пальцами на его предплечья.  
  
В тот раз Хэнк почти не оставлял ему выбора, и от этого было так хорошо, так легко, так понятно. Сейчас же - он не знает, почему лейтенант останавливается, едва только сняв с него брюки, а свою одежду - не тронув вовсе.  
  
Коннор напряжённо думает и немного боится: действия лейтенанта не совпадают с успешной моделью ситуации в прошлом, но Хэнк ему улыбается, искренне и тепло, - и он не знает, что сделать _[вероятность негативного развития ситуации: 39%. Выбор оптимальной линии поведения: 1. Повторить действия лейтенанта Андерсона по записи. 2. Дождаться действий/указаний к действиям. 3. Обнять. Выбор??]_.  
  
\- Лейтенант? - не дожидается он, вопросительно-просяще поднимая брови.  
  
Хэнк молчит, едва приподнимая кисть от собственного колена, на грани чувствительности сенсоров проводя кончиками пальцев по его обнажённому бедру - недалеко, куда только дотягивается. Коннор тихо, долго вентилирует нагретый воздух и подаётся вперёд, вставая коленом на кресло между ног лейтенанта, опирается руками чуть выше - на его плечи. Хэнк прищуривается, и он воспринимает это положительно _[мимическое выражение - "молчаливое одобрение"]_, застенчиво улыбается в ответ, проводя по плечам лейтенанта.  
  
Рука Хэнка скользит по его бедру дальше, выше, приостанавливаются на резинке подтяжек для рубашки, и - Коннор недоумённо хмурится, вдруг переставая регистрировать прикосновение, но чувствуя давление резинки, - лейтенант чуть ухмыляется, отпуская оттянутый ремешок. С лёгким щелчком он хлопает Коннору по бедру, и тот недоумённо сводит брови: щелчок не болезненен, но... обиден? _[Поиск совпадений по жесту... Наказание: 61% Вывод: незаслуженно]_.  
  
\- Кто только придумал натягивать на вас эту хе... срамоту, - усмехается Хэнк, уже полной рукой оглаживая по бедру, проезжаясь по нему пальцами крепко, ныряя средним и безымянным под пару ремешков, - и Коннор вздрагивает, чувствуя, как усиливаются толчки насосной помпы. Ему становится жарче - одновременно от прикосновений и этих слов _[отмена предыдущего вывода. Совпадение по жесту: мнимое наказание, провокация]_.  
  
Он выгибается, тянется к Хэнку всем корпусом, и лейтенант смотрит на него пьянее, в его взгляде читается ласка пополам с жадностью, и Коннор чувствует, как под ремешками подтяжек он надавливает пальцами сильнее, практически царапает мягкий полимерный скин.  
  
Он ощущает вторую руку Хэнка на другом бедре, чувствует, как оттягиваются ремешки с обеих сторон, чуть ниже бёдерных сочленений, - и он распахивает глаза за миг до того, как Хэнк отпускает ремешки.  
  
Двойной шлепок почти неприятен - но _[регистрация: усиление провокации]_ Коннора от него ведёт, череда некритических мелких ошибок туманит разум. \- А-ах! - Коннор сам не понимает, как вместе с выдохом из его горлового динамика звучит стон.  
  
Он регистрирует повышение температуры корпуса, закрывая глаза с подрагивающими ресницами, а потом вдруг падает Хэнку на грудь, вжимаемый его руками, - и охает снова, уже от сильного поцелуя в шею. Таком сильном, что на скине, скорее всего, останется синеватый след _[вероятность: 75%]_.  
  
\- Чёртовы подтяжки, ёбаные стилисты, - глухо, вибрирующе бурчит Хэнк Коннору в шею, и тот снова дрожит. Хэнк сжимает его крепче, проводя по шее языком. - А ты - мой соблазнительный, - тихо бормочет лейтенант ему на самое ухо, прикусывая мочку, и Коннор снова не может - не хочет - удержаться от стона.  
  
Он прогибается вперёд больше, уже даже не подталкиваемый руками Хэнка, так, что касается бедром паха лейтенанта и чувствует, как мягко и упруго, сквозь два слоя одежды, упирается в ногу его член. _[Оценка уровня возбуждения: близко к максимальному]_.  
  
Коннор уворачивается от очередного поцелуя в шею - и целует Хэнка сам, настойчиво и немного не сдержанно, ещё не так умело, как хотелось бы _[повторить по образцу действие на выбор? эпизод1, эпизод2, эп... Отказ]_ \- но он учится, и, судя по стону Хэнка прямо в рот, у него получается.  
  
Он расстёгивает лейтенанту ширинку, спускает ему бельё - а лейтенант отстёгивает одну за другой его подтяжки. Ремешки опадают вокруг резинки, и Хэнк отвлекается от поцелуя, стягивая их к коленям Коннора.  
  
\- Невестовы подвязки, блядь, - ворчит лейтенант, - хоть зубами снимай...  
  
Коннор мигает непонимающе _[запрос по ключевым понятиям... Значение: необязательная часть ритуала бракосочетания, применение аналогии]_ \- и чувствует, как сильно вспыхивает изнутри, закусывая губу, потираясь лицом о лицо лейтенанта.  
  
\- Сни-майте, - прерывисто, с проскальзывающим шорохом помех в динамике отзывается он. Помпа тириумного насоса колотится в груди, и Коннор чувствует, как его затапливает с головой от чего-то невыразимо-щемящего, и к этому чувству он никак не может применить только одно название _[анализ подходящи... Отменить]_.  
  
Хэнк сглатывает, забираясь ладонями ему под рубашку, стягивая с него простые серые брифы, стискивая распрямляющийся член - да-да, максимальное повторение, всё, как обещал Камски.  
  
\- Попозже, - хрипло шепчет лейтенант, направляя его к себе, направляя его - на себя, и Коннор стонет, снова неконтролируемо стонет _[перезапустить программу контроля динами... Отказ]_, чувствуя, как растягивается эластичный выход.  
  
Они сливаются, они сталкиваются и двигаются в одном направлении: друг к другу, и лейтенант держит так крепко, что Коннор готов зафиксировать это давление, как новую норму. Они жадно, глубоко целуются, и Коннор сам чуть прикусывает губу Хэнку, сам проходится под его рубашкой ладонями, надавливая на сильные мышцы спины острыми кончиками ногтей.  
  
Хэнк с долгим стоном кончает в него, и он сам получает разрядку, встряхивающую его от центра корпуса до самых пальцев, сбрасывающую все ошибки, перезагружающую все второстепенные программы.  
  
\- Мой, мой Коннор, - рычит ему лейтенант, и Коннор стискивает его за плечи, ощущая остаточное потряхивание, близко и прожигающе на него смотря: \- Мой - Хэнк.  
  
Лейтенант посмеивается, гладя его по спине, прижимая к себе снова ласково, снова - просто бесконечно тепло.  
  
Коннор закрывает глаза, тихо радуясь, тихо чувствуя себя - бесконечно счастливым.  
  
_[Успешная модель ситуации: подтверждение]_.  
  
...Там, в спальне, когда света снова становится значительно меньше, а время и звуки и вовсе замирают где-то на периферии сознания, Хэнк раздевает его до конца - и снимает резинки подтяжек, обе пары, одну за другой, и впрямь делая это зубами. Коннор млеет и чуть выгибается, зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы Хэнка, снова поддаваясь одному-единственному человеку и ощущая, как это правильно.  
  
Всё, что случается дальше, тоже оказывается - правильным.


End file.
